This invention relates to electrodes for use in electrolytic processes such as chlorate cells, chlor-alkali cells, mercury cells, diaphragm cells, or electrocatalytic cells, especially for use as anodes in electrolytic chlorine diaphragm cells.
The rising costs of electrical energy have created a need for more efficient electrodes in various electrolytic processes. One of the most notable of these is the need to replace graphite anodes in electrolytic chlorine cells with anodes which will lower the costs of the electrical energy, even though the graphite may be intrinsically less expensive than the material which replaces it. The deficiencies of, and problems associated with, graphite anodes are well known to practitioners of the art of electrolytic chlorine cells.